the_second_coming_of_gluttonyfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Yoo Seonhwa/@comment-44707870-20191223013346
I don't like the idea if she is the same as Seo Yuhui, I am saying this because the main point is she "hate" him in earth and not in the other world, and also for me it will like a joke because MC help her in the past for her study in the suppose other country and sacrifice his study for her, but she get rich on other world and never told him that was find and can he continue his studies too (just need an excuse), but nooo, that's why are MC get addictive to gamble, and happen all the bad things to him and now she want to save him from that world what stupid b*tch she is. But if my theory is wrong(hope for that happen), but if is correct I don't like the idea of she helping him from returning from there, he doesn't have anyone that love him now, his family, friend, and suppose her too hate him, he just want a new start with his life, this b*tch is too hypocite to want to save him now, what was the point to break up them? And in the past the big sister discover his power, but why she didn't? Anybody from there can feel the aura or mana or the mark from others. For me she know that he has mana but prefer to keep quiet. There was the option to invite him too so they can life together in the other world in the past. This b*tch was too selfish and think to herself in the past, there was a posibility to safe MC from being a gambler and to let him study too, and help him with money from the other world so he didn't needed to worry for her, or how do you explain me how she always lend him money always in the past to let him gamble knowing that he was getting addictive, she was to selfish and never help or try to save from gamble when she return, can someone explain me this logic, if you love someone will you not try to help him before is too late? but this girl lend him money to gamble like crazy, is this love or what?, she lost her opportunity to safe him in past before being a gambler and ruin his life. But look now she want to save from that world (because is more dangerous obviosly, I understand that), but so what, his life in earth is sh*t anyways what's the point of saving him, will she say: return to me and we can life together or something with the excuse that he most not return there and life happily with her or try to convince him that you have your family and her on earth. Way too selfish and b*tch she is. But we all know that author will make something to put this two together and life happily ever after and all that. If I am MC I will hate her for real and be suspicious with Seo Yuhui because somebody with power and influence being kind to you is too fishy. But that is only my opinion for this.